


Button Up Your Overcoat

by totally4ryo



Series: Time After Time [19]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie and Ifan want to go out to play on an extremely cold day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Button Up Your Overcoat

**Author's Note:**

> Another little cute glimpse of life at the Harkness-Jones home from "Time After Time". Written for [](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/profile)[**redismycolour**](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/) for [Day Fourteen](http://community.livejournal.com/redismycolour/4428.html#cutid1).

Title: Button Up Your Overcoat  
Word Count: 1780  
Rating: G  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto; OCs: Stephanie and Ifan Harkness-Jones  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I’m pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Warning: Mentions of MPREG, m/m relationship, extreme fluff  
Summary: Stephanie and Ifan want to go out to play on an extremely cold day.  
Notes: Another little cute glimpse of life at the Harkness-Jones home from "Time After Time". Written for [](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/profile)[**redismycolour**](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/) for [Day Fourteen](http://community.livejournal.com/redismycolour/4428.html#cutid1).

 

_It’s time to get out the thermal underwear and thickest pullovers – Britain is set for shockingly cold weather for at least the next couple of weeks._

After a glorious Christmas, with not a hint of a snowflake, temperatures have been slipping steadily downwards, with minus 11C (12F) recorded in Aviemore, in the Highlands, on Saturday night.

  
\-- __[Times New Report](http://www.timesonline.co.uk/tol/news/weather/article5409222.ece)  
December 29, 2008  


“Ianto,” Jack called out, as he entered the bedroom he shared with the other man. “Any idea where our kids are?”

Ianto turned, holding a pair of little pants he was in the midst of folding. “If I know them, they’re in the kitchen, impatiently waiting by the door, waiting to go out.”

“Why are they waiting?” Jack asked.

“Because it’s freezing cold out there, Jack. I prefer if they stay inside.”

Jack leaned against the door frame, folding his arms. “I can’t say I don’t agree with you. But you know those kids. We can’t keep them locked up in the house.”

“I know,” Ianto said, placing the pants down on bed. He started to go through the laundry basket. “I told them if they dress extra warm, that they could go out for a short while. I’m looking for Ifan’s thermies. Then I’ll get them dressed and let them out for a while. Ah, here we go.” He picked up the small pair of thermal underwear and turned to Jack. “Feel up to helping me get those two ready for fifteen minutes outside.”

Jack laughed. “I’ll give them twenty, but I’ll help.” He went over to take the pile of clothing from Ianto. “I take it we’re going to have to strip them down and then rebuild.”

“That’s the plan. They didn’t want to wait in here.” Ianto rolled his eyes. “I wonder if I was that bad once.”

“Twice,” Jack remarked, winking with a grin, causing Ianto to chuckle.

“What about you? Or was that way too long ago for you to remember?”

“Oh, Gray and I were normal kids in every sense. When I was 9, we went on holiday off planet. It was the first time we saw snow. My parents couldn’t get us inside.” Jack chuckled as they made their way downstairs.

At the landing in the hallway, they heard Ifan squealing and laughing. Both men looked at each other, wondering what Stephanie was up. Their daughter had a habit of working their son up. Ifan was just past 18 months old, and followed his sister everywhere. Once in a while, the siblings would fight, as was normal, but most of the time they were best friends. Stephanie was always quick to protect her little brother.

“Is that Stef singing?” Jack asked as they approached the kitchen.

Ianto put a finger to his mouth as they approached the doorway to the kitchen and they peered in. Stephanie was in her heavy winter coat and boots. Ifan was standing before Stephanie, with his little stubby arms held out at 45 degree angles, like he could not put his arms completely down. It was obvious why looking at the tiny boy. He had to be wearing several shirts and sweatshirts, along with at least two pairs of pants stuffed into his boots. He had his gloves on.

Stephanie was struggling to pull together the upper half of the little gray wool coat that looked like Jack’s greatcoat. It was obvious she would not have much luck closing the coat with all the shirts, along with a hooded jacket under it, the hood covering Ifan’s head. His dark hair stuck out from the hat he also wore in wild angles.

The little boy was giggling as he wiggled under his big sister’s attempts to close his coat.

“Stay still, Ifan. You can’t go out until your coat is closed. Taddy says it’s really cold outside. And he don’t want us to get sick.”

“Out!” Ifan squealed, jumping up and down.

“Still, Ifan.” Stephanie placed her hand flat on the top of her baby brother’s head, as if it would keep him still. The little boy giggled again, but stayed still, gazing up at his sister.

As Stephanie went back to attempting to button the coat, he waved his little arms, squealing. “Out! Whee!”

“Soon, Ifan.” Stephanie’s little face screwed up in concentration as she managed to get one button.

“Thing, this!”

“You want me to sing again?” Stephanie asked.

“YAY!” He flapped his little arms again as much as he could, laughing.

Jack took Ianto’s hand as they watched their two children. Ianto wore a tender look as he leaned against Jack. Both men were filled with love and pride for the two children.

Jack’s jaw dropped when Stephanie’s high, sweet little voice started to sing to her brother. _”Button up your overcoat, when the wind is free. Oh, take care of yourself, you belong to me.”_

“YAY!” Ifan squealed, and started to bounce.

“Ifan, stay still or we can’t go outside.”

Jack was aware of Ianto’s eyes on him. “What?” he asked low with a huge grin on his face.

“Definitely you,” Ianto murmured.

“Yeah, huh?” He raised an eyebrow. “Shall we?”

“Almost a sin to break them up, but we let them keep it up, it’ll be dark and definitely too cold to let them out.”

Taking a step into the kitchen, Jack asked, “Hey, what’s going on here?”

“Dada! Out!” Ifan squealed.

“Taddy said we could go out, but needed extra clothes,” Stephanie offered.

“Yes, I did, Stef,” Ianto commented. “But I also told you to wait for me, while I get your warm undies from the wash.”

“We don’t need ‘em, Taddy. We’re warm.”

Jack was studying Ifan as he gently moved Stephanie away from the little boy. He lifted her up with a grunt, realizing soon he would no longer be able to carry her around like he had been. At least there was still Ifan for a few more years. “Yeah, you look warm. Hey Ifan, can you take a step toward Taddy?”

“Whee!” Ifan squealed, waving his arms. He took a very small, but very waddling step toward Ianto, almost losing his balance. Jack reached out with one hand and kept the little boy from falling backwards.

Ianto tsked at the child. “Stephanie, I think it’s wonderful that you made sure you and your brother are dressed nice and warm, but I don’t think Ifan can move very well.”

Stephanie started to frown. “I’m sorry, Taddy.” She buried her head in Jack’s shoulder.

Jack rubbed her back. “Nothing to be sorry for, sweet pea. Daddy and Taddy are very proud of you.” He kissed the side of his daughter’s head. “But it’ll be easier if you let us put on some thermies, and less clothes. Then you and Ifan can play outside.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Stephanie lifted her head.

Jack grinned and rubbed his nose against his daughter’s. “You know what else?”

“What Daddy?”

“I’ll go and play with you too.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“YAY! Here that, Ifan? Daddy’s gonna play with us.”

“Dada, yay!” came from Ifan, who was currently being undressed by Ianto.

Ianto chuckled as Jack put Stephanie down. “Okay Stef, walk test,” Jack said. “Let’s see you walk a straight line.”

Stephanie giggled as she walked over toward Ifan and then back.

“What do you think, Taddy?” Jack asked.

“I think Stephanie did a good job with dressing warm and she can go out like that. Ifan should be ready in a few minutes.”

Jack grinned, holding Stephanie’s hand as they watched Ianto dressed the little boy. Grinning, Jack started to sing, _”Button up your overcoat, when the wind is free, oh take good care of yourself, you belong to me.”_

Stephanie started to jump up and down. As Jack went into the next verse, she sang along with him, _“Eat an apple every day, get to bed by three. Oh, take good care of yourself, you belong to me.”_

Ianto’s smile grew. He knew the song very well. In another lifetime, he had danced with Jack to the song. In this one, he heard it every night when Jack would sit in the rocking chair, as he fed their infant daughter. He had another song for Ifan, explaining to Ianto that he wanted each child to know they had a special song from Daddy. It was heartwarming to Ianto that the little girl knew that was her special song from Daddy, and decided to share it with her little brother. He joined in as Jack and Stephanie went into the following verse, while Ifan tried to hum and sound along.

_”When you sass a traffic cop, use diplomacy; just take good care of yourself, you belong to me!”_

With the expert practice of a father of two, Ianto had Ifan ready to put on his sweater and coat. He pulled the little boy to him and hugged him on the last line, causing Ifan to laugh.

Jack picked up the coat and handed it to Stephanie. Ianto stood up and went over to Jack, putting is arm around the older man’s waist, watching as Stephanie went back to the verse she was singing when they walked in. This time she had success in buttoning up the mini-greatcoat.

“We’re ready, Daddy!” Stephanie exclaimed.

“Let me get my sweater and jacket, and I’ll be right out,” Jack said.

“Watch your little brother, Stef,” Ianto cautioned.

“I will, Taddy. Let’s go, Ifan.”

“Out!” Ifan scrambled for the door, laughing.

“Wait a minute,” Jack said. “Stef, where’s your gloves.”

“In my pocket, Daddy.” She took out one glove and put it on. Then she put her ungloved hand into her other pocket. Her face screwed up as she dug deeper into the pocket.

“Stephanie!” Ianto exclaimed. “Not again!”

Jack laughed. “You two stay right here and I’ll be back ready to go out. And I’ll have a new pair of gloves for you, young lady. Because you can’t go out with only one glove.”

“Sorry.” She hung her head.

Ianto noticed something sticking out of one of the pockets of the extra clothes he discarded from Ifan. “Stephanie,” he called out, reaching for the article of clothing. “Here you go, baby girl.”

“My glove! Ifan had it. Thank you, Taddy!” She ran over to hug Ianto. Ifan waited impatiently at the door, thumping his flat hand against it.

“Go on,” Ianto said, kissing his daughter. “I think I’ll join Daddy when he goes out to join you.”

“YAY! Ifan exclaimed, clapping his hands.

“Really Taddy?” Stephanie asked.

“Really,” Ianto replied laughing. “We’ll be out in a few minutes.”

Jack and Ianto watched as Stephanie opened the door and let Ifan out. “Ifan! No running!” she called out as the little boy charged outside.

Jack rested his head against Ianto’s as both men started to laugh.

“Now that sounds familiar,” Ianto mused.

“Yeah, huh? C’mon along, Taddy. Let’s get dressed to play with the devilspawn.”

Ianto took a moment to kiss Jack, and after closing the door, followed Jack to get their outerwear.

* **Button Up Your Overcoat** \- DeSylva / Brown / Henderson, 1928  



End file.
